harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Brytyjski Minister Magii
thumb|254px|Ministrowie Magii znani z serii: Korneliusz Knot, Rufus Scrimgeour, Pius Thicknesse, Kingsley Shacklebolt Brytyjski Minister Magii — lider społeczności czarodziejskiej w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii oraz najwyższy rangą urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii. Minister jest odpowiednikiem mugolskiego premiera, najważniejszą osobą wśród czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii, zarządzający całym ministerstwem. Minister Magii kieruje wszystkimi departamentami i biurami przez szefów każdego z działów. Przewodniczy obradom Wizengamotu, lecz decyzje zapadają większością głosów. Głównym zadaniem Ministra jest utrzymanie czarodziejskiego świata w tajemnicy przed mugolami oraz informowanie premiera Wielkiej Brytanii o sytuacjach kryzysowych, które mogą wpłynąć na życie mugoli. Nie ma zasady z jakiego Departamentu powinien pochodzić Minister. Ma on także swój Personel Pomocniczy. Wybory Ministerstwo Magii zostało formalnie założone w 1707 roku. Pierwszym Ministrem Magii został wybrany Ulick Gamp. Minister Magii jest demokratycznie wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. W czasach kryzysu Ministra wybierają wysocy urzędnicy Ministerstwa Magii oraz Wizengamot poprzez zaproponowanie odpowiedniego kandydata na to stanowisko. Mugolski premier nie ma prawa ingerować w wybór nowego Ministra Magii. Wybór Ministra jest kwestią tylko czarodziejskiego świata. Wybory nowego ministra mogą zostać przeprowadzone w przypadku: *Odejścia ówczesnego ministra, *Śmierci ministra, *Dymisji ministra, *Końca kadencji ministra. Kadencja Nie ma ustalonego limitu kadencji, jakie czarodziej może sprawować funkcję Ministra Magii. Minister jest jednak zobowiązany do przeprowadzania regularnych wyborów maksymalnie co siedem lat. Ministrowie Magii zazwyczaj rządzą dłużej niż ich odpowiednicy w mugolskim świecie. Pomimo narzekań, społeczność czarodziejów ma duże zaufanie do swojego Ministra i stoi za nim murem, co jest rzadko spotykane w mugolskim świecie. Chodzi w tym głównie o to, aby Mnisterstwo Magii było stabilne, a czarodziejski świat pozostawał w ukryciu. Historia Rada Czarodziejów Przed 1707 rokiem Rada Czarodziejów była jednym z najdłużej sprawujących władzę organów w świecie magii. W 1692 roku Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów uchwaliła dokument zwany Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów. Zabraniał on czarodziejom używać magii w obecności mugoli. Społeczność czarodziejów potrzebowała zatem uporządkowanej, zorganizowanej i bardziej złożonej struktury rządzenia oraz jednej osoby, która wspierałaby, regulowała i komunikowałaby się ze społecznością w ukryciu. Wtedy czarodzieje i czarownice postanowili utworzyć Ministerstwo Magii, którym zarządzaniem zająłby się Minister Magii. thumb|left|118px|Barberus Bragge Barberus Bragge Barberus Bragge był przewodniczącmy Rady Czarodziejów w okresie II połowy XIII wieku (wiadomo, że piastował to stanowisko w 1269 roku). Był odpowiedzialny za wprowadzenie do quidditcha złotego znicza. Jego podobizna znajduje się na karcie z Czekoladowych Żab. thumb|115px|Burdock MuldoonBurdock Muldoon Burdock Muldoon był czternastowiecznym przewodniczącym Rady Czarodziejów. Podczas swojej kadencji postanowił, że każde stworzenie, które chodzi na dwóch nogach można nazywać istotą, podczas, gdy reszta zostanie zwierzętami. Wezwał wszystkie stworzenia wypełniające wymogi, aby omówić na szczycie nowe prawa czarodziejskie. Sala zapełniła się goblinami, które przyprowadziły wiele równych stworzeń dwunożnych. Elfrida Clagg Elfrida Clagg to mądra czternastowieczna lub siedemnastowieczna przewodnicząca Rady Czarodziejów. W czasie jej kadencji, jednym z najgorętszych tematów dyskusji było podział między istotami a zwierzętami. Podział wymyślony przez jej poprzednika zakładał, że jako istotę rozumie się każdy gatunek chodzący na dwóch nogach. thumb|left|171px|Elfrida Clagg Nie sprawdziło się to, gdyż na spotkanie zorganizowane przez Muldoona mające na celu omówienie nowego prawa stawiło się wiele takich stworzeń takich jak elfy, chochliki czy trolle, których nie interesował temat zebrania i były zajęte demolowaniem sali i robieniem psikusów. Clagg opracowała podział, polegający na uznaniu za istotę każdy gatunek mówiący po ludzku. Jednak i to nie było wystarczające. Na spotkanie przybyły trolle, które gobliny nauczyły kilku prostych zdań. Stawiły się także duchy, nie biorące udziału w poprzednim zebraniu ze względu na to, że lewitują, a nie chodzą. Opuściły jednak one obrady, twierdząc, że poruszane są jedynie tematy dotyczące żywych. Centaury odmówiły przyjścia, protestując przeciwko wykluczeniu trytonów, które poza wodą porozumiewają się jedynie po trytońsku. Dopiero w 1811 r. Grogan Kikut rozwiązał problem, zakładając, że istotą jest „każde stworzenie obdarzone inteligencją wystarczającą do zrozumienia praw magicznej społeczności i do współodpowiedzialności przy ustalaniu tych praw”. Elfrida Clagg zakazała używania znikaczy podczas meczów quidditcha i utworzyła Rezerwat Znikaczy w Somerset im. Modesty Rabnott. Ulick Gamp Ulick Gamp był ostatnim przewodniczącym Rady Czarodziejów. Brał udział w zatwierdzaniu Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. Za zasługi został wybrany pierwszym Ministrem Magii. XVIII wiek Ulick Gamp thumb|left|110px Ulick Gamp był pierwszym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1707–1718. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Przed objęciem najważniejszego urzędu był szefem Wizengamotu. Jego największym dziedzictwem było założenie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Nadzorował przestraszoną społeczność czarodziejów przystosowującą się do nałożenia Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. Szczególnie upierał się na silne zaklęcia ukrywające Dziurawy Kocioł i odpowiednie zachowanie wszystkich korzystających z tego miejsca. Był wyrozumiały w stosunku do tych, którzy musieli mieć możliwość odetchnienia w obliczu tych ciężkich warunków. W późniejszym czasie minister dał swoje zaufanie właścicielowi Dziurawego Kotła i powierzył odpowiedzialność za wpuszczanie przez tylne podwórko czarodziejskiej społeczności na ulicę Pokątną. Po 11 latach rządów, w 1718 prawdopodobnie przeszedł na emeryturę lub zmarł. Damocles Rowle Damocles Rowle był drugim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1718–1726. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. W tym czasie planował wybudować magiczne więzienie, które miałoby być ulokowane na Hebrydach. Po czasie zmienił jednak zdanie i nalegał na korzystanie z Azkabanu jako więzienia dla czarodziejów. Było one fortecą dla dementorów, w XV wieku używane przez szalonego czarnoksiężnika Ekrizdisa. Twierdził że dementorzy mogą zostać wykorzystani jako strażnicy - zaoszczędziłoby to Ministerstwu czasu, pieniędzy i kłopotów, a więc byłyby to same korzyści. Mimo licznych protestów czarodziejów ze względu na dementorów i czarną historię Azkabanu, plan Rowle'a został wypełniony. Wielu więźniów zostało tam sprowadzonych i wielu z nich, którzy wcześniej nie byli niebezpieczni, ani szaleni, tacy właśnie stawali się w Azkabanie. Jego działania zostały ocenzurowane przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów, a on sam został usunięty z stanowiska Ministra Magii. Perseus Parkinson Perseus Parkinson był trzecim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1726-1733. Rządził jedną kadencję. Jego głównym zadaniem było zabronienie ślubów czarodziejów z mugolami. W ciągu swojej siedmioletniej kariery próbował zatwierdzić ustawę zabraniającą czarodziejom zawierania małżeństw z mugolami. Społeczeństwu czarodziejów zależało jednak na utrzymaniu pokoju. Zmęczeni anty−mugolską propagandą, przegłosowali Parkinsona przy pierwszej okazji. Po niedługim czasie z tego powodu został pozbawiony funkcji Ministra Magii. Eldritch Diggory Eldritch Diggory był czwartym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1733-1747. Został wybrany na to stanowisko conajmniej dwa razy, przy czym pod koniec drugiej kadencji zmarł. Był jednym z najlepszych i popularnych ministrów. Jako pierwszy ustanowił program rekrutacyjny na stanowisko Aurora. Podczas swojej kadencji odwiedził Azkaban. Był zszokowany, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia o przerażajacych warunkach panujących w więzieniu, gdzie wielu umierało z rozpaczy, a reszta była kompletnie szalona. Po powrocie do Londynu, Diggory powołał komitet do poszukiwania alternatynego miejsca do Azkabanu, albo przynajmniej usunięcia dementorów jako strażników. Eksperci twierdzili, że jeśli dementorów pozbawi się dusz więźniów, którymi się karmili, mogą opuścić więzienie i udać się na ląd. Jednak Diggory był ta przerażony tym co widział, że nadal kontynuował poszukiwania alternatyw do Azkabanu. W 1747r. podczas pracy w swoim biurze zmarł na smoczą ospę. Albert Boot Albert Boot był piątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1747-1752. Rządził niepełną kadencję, spowodowaną jego odejściem. Był sympatycznym, ale nieudolnym ministrem. Jego kadencja trwała podczas krwawych buntów goblinów. Ministerstwo starało się z nimi uporać, ale bez skutku. Po nieprawidłowo zarządzanych Buntach Goblinów zrezygnował ze stanowiska. Basil Flack Basil Flack był szóstym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd przez dwa miesiące w 1752r. Był Ministrem Magii przez nakrótszy okres czasu. Możliwe, że z powodu kryzysu został wybrany przez społeczność czarodziejów jako tymczasowy minister. Sprawował swoją władzę w trakcie trwających Buntów Goblinów. Zrezygnował po tym jak Gobliny połączyły siły z wilkołakami, jako część tych samych buntów, które wywołały dymisję jego porzednika Alberta Boota. Hesphaestus Gore thumb|left|117pxHesphaestus Gore był siódmym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1752-1770. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej trzy razy, przy czym w połowie trzeciej kadencji przeszedł na emeryturę. Udało mu się zapanować nad Buntami Goblinów. Był jednym z pierwszych Aurorów. Udało mu się skutecznie zapanować nad buntami magicznych stworzeń. Odmówił roważenia programów resocjalizacyjnych dla wilkołaków, co ostatecznie wywołało nowe ataki. W 1754r. Gore wraz z Włoskim Ministrem Magii sędziowali wyścig na miotłach z Aberdeen do Rzymu między dwoma najsłynniejszymi lataczami w Europie. W koloseum, gdzie mieli zjawić się zawodnicy, wybuchł konflikt między rywalizującymi frakcjami fanów. W wyniku zamieszek doszło do zniszczenia koloseum. Orabella Nuttley, urzędniczka Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów naprawiła kolumny zalęciem Reparo, które sama stworzyła. Hesphaestus i inni ministrowie poprosili ją, aby nauczyła ich wykonywania tego zaklęcia. W późniejszym czasie Gore przyznał pani Nuttley Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za zapobiegnięcie poważnego naruszenia Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. W swojej kadencji znacząco wzmocnił i wyremontował więzienie Azkaban. Po osiemnastu latach sprawowania władzy przeszedł na emeryturę. Maximilian Crowdy Maximilian Crowdy był ósmym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1770-1781. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Był ministrem broniącym mugoli i mugolaków. Jako charyzmatyczny lider rozgromił kilka ekstremistycznych ugrupowań zwolenników czystej krwi, które planowały ataki na mugoli. Zmarł tajemniczo podczas pracy w swoim biurze. Tajemnicza śmierć stała się tematem wielu książek i teorii spiskowych. Porteus Knatchbull Porteus Knatchbull był dziewiątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1781-1789. Został wybrany na to stanowisko jeden raz. Miał duże wpływy na politykę i zarządzanie w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 1782 roku, w zaufaniu, został poproszony przez ówczesnego mugolskiego premiera, Lorda Northa, o sprawdzenie czy mógłby poradzić coś wobec umysłowej niestabilności króla Jerzego III. Z tego powodu wyciekło podanie, że Lord North wierzy w czarodziejów i został on zmuszony do rezygnacji po wotum nieufności. W 1789 prawdopodobnie starał się o reelekcję, ale społeczność czarodziejów wybrała nowego ministra. Unctuous Osbert Unctuous Osbert był dziesiątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1789-1798. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Był marionetką Septimusa Malfoya. Septimus Malfoy, członek potężnej i bogatej rodziny Malfoyów miał ogromny wpływ na działania Ministerstwa i samego Ministra. Kadencja Osberta była podporządkowana interesom Malfoya. Wiele osób twierdziło że Minister Unctuous był niczym więcej, jak marionetką Septimusa, który de facto ''podejmował ważne decyzje za niego. W 1798 opuścił urząd Ministra Magii, prawdopodobnie przechodząc na emeryturę. Artemizja Lufkin thumb|left|110px Artemizja Lufkin była jedenastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1798-1811. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Była pierwszą kobietą na stanowisku Ministra Magii. Wybór kobiety na Ministra oburzył konserwatywną część Wizengamotu, zaczęli protestować przeciwko niej. Artemizja mimo wszystko utrzymała się na stanowisku, a nawet została wybrana przez społeczność na drugą kadencję. Założyła Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, w którym ciężko, ale efektownie pracowała. W czasie jej kadencji odbyła się jedna z edycji Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Po zakończeniu kadencji, w 1811 roku przestała być Ministrem Magii. Możliwe że nadal pracowała w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. XIX wiek Grogan Kikut thumb|left|120px Grogan Kikut był dwunastym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1811-1819. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Jest popularnym Ministrem Magii. Jako nowo mianowany Minister Magii, zdecydował, że ''istotą jest każde stworzenie obdarzone inteligencją wystarczającą do zrozumienia praw magicznej społeczności i do współodpowiedzialności przy ustaleniu tych praw. Z tego powodu podzielił Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami na trzy wydziały: Wydział Zwierząt, Wydział Istot i utworzony później Wydział Duchów. Prawdopodobnie podczas kadencji Kikuta odbyły się w Ministrestwie Magii manifestacje duchów, które spowodowały, że minister stworzył wcześniej wspomniany Wydział Duchów. Był również pasjonatem Quiddicha, dlatego był również odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. W 1819 roku nie udały mu się starania o reelekcję. Prawdopodobnie dalej pracował w Ministerstwie Magii. Josephina Flint Josephina Flint była trzynastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowałą ten urząd w latach 1819-1827. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Jest znana z swojej nietolerancji wobec mugolskich przedmiotów. Josephina ujawniła niezdrowe, anty−mugolskie uprzedzenia w biurze i nie przepadała za ich nowymi wynalazkami, jakim był na przykład telegraf. Według niej miał on przeszkadzać w prawidłowym działaniu różdżki. Prawdopodobnie, w wyborach nie została pownownie wybrana na ten urząd. Ottaline Gambol Ottaline Gambol była czternastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1827-1835. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Wprowadziła nowy środek transportu dla uczniów Hogwartu. Wprowadziła Ekspres Hogwart−Londyn, który zastępował dotychczasowe świstokliki, teleportację za pomocą proszku Fiuu oraz wiele innych sposobów. Nie było to proste, ponieważ Mugole nie mogli się dowiedzieć o istnieniu tegoż pociągu. Powołała komisję, która rzuciła na pociąg sto sześćdziesiąt siedem zaklęć, które miały skutecznie ukrywać pociąg. Wiele rodzin czystej krwi oburzało się, że ich dzieci do szkoły muszą jeździć mugolskim środkiem transportu. Uważali to za poniżające i niehigieniczne. Gambol zakończyła trwające od wielu lat rozważenia na temat transportu uczniów do Hogwartu w Highland, w Szkocji. Radolfus Lestrange Radolfus Lestrange był piętnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1835-1841. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Chciał przeprowadzić reformy w Ministerstwie Magii. W czasie swojej kadencji chciał zlikwidować z Ministerstwa Magii Departament Tajemnic. Jednak nie było to pochwalane przez większość osób. Zrezygnował ze stanowiska ze względu na zły stan zdrowia. Plotka głosi, że prawdziwym powodem odejścia Lestrange'a była niezdolność do radzenia sobie z natężeniem pracy w biurze. Hortensia Milliphutt Hortensia Milliphutt była szesnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1841-1849. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Wprowadzała wiele nowych legislacji. Hortensia wprowadziła więcej legislacji niż jakikolwiek inny wcześniej urzędujący Minister. Większość z nich była użyteczna, ale do jej politycznego upadku doszło, gdy zaczęła ustanawiać nużące regulacje (dotyczące m.in. szpiczastości kapelusza i tym podobnym). Z tego powodu nie została wybrana na kolejną kadencję. Evangeline Orpington Evangeline Orpington była siedemnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1849-1855. Rządziła pełną jedną kadencję. Była jedną z najlepszych Ministrów Magii w historii. Po tym, gdy jeden z jej poprzedników zatwierdził nowy środek transportu jakim był Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart, Ministerstwo postanowiło zbudować stację kolejową w Hogsmeade. Nie byli jednak w stanie zbudować kolejnej stacji w Londynie, gdyż naruszałoby to Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów. Pani minister Orpington wpadła na pomsył stworzenia nowej platformy na stacji King's Cross, dostępną wyłącznie dla czarodziejów - peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Minister była dobrą przyjaciółką królowej Wiktorii Hanowerskiej, która nigdy nie odkryła jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Mówi się, że Orpington wspomagała armię brytyjską w czasie wojny krymskiej (za pomocą magii tj. nielegalnie). Evangeline Orpington opuściła urząd w roku 1855. Priscilla Dupont Priscilla Dupont była osiemnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urzad w latach 1855-1858. Rządziła niepełną kadencję. Jest znana z swojej nienawiści do mugolskiego premiera. Zasłynęła z nienawiści do Lorda Palmerstona. Niechęć Dupont do premiera sprawiała tyle problemów (zamieniała monety w kieszeniach jego płaszcza w żabią ikrę), że wkrótce została zmuszona do ustąpienia z pełnionej funkcji. Co ciekawe, Lord Palmerston został odwołany przez mugoli dwa dni później, 19 lutego 1858r. Dugald McPhail Dugald McPhail był dziewiętnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1858-1865. Rządził jedną pełną kadecję. W czasie jego urzędowania, Ministerstwo przeżywało okres rozkwitu. W 1865r. Dugald zainspirowany mugolskimi autobusami, stworzył dyskretny magiczny autobus Błędny Rycerz dla młodych i starszych niedołężnych czarodziejów. Za jego czasów Ministerstwo Magii przeżywało prawdziwy okres rozkwitu i pokoju. Bez powodzenia starał się o reelekcję. Faris Spavin Faris Spavin był dwudziestym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1865-1903. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej sześć razy. Był najdłużej panującym Ministrem Magii w historii. Uczestniczył w pogrzebie Wiktorii Hanowerskiej. Przeżył próbę zabójstwa tj. kopnięcia przez centaura, rozzłoszczonego opowiadanym przez Spavina dowcipem (centaur, duch i krasnal wchodzą do baru). W 1875 roku wprowadził zakaz nadużywania magii nieletnim czarodziejom, ograniczając ich do używania magii tylko na terenie szkoły magii. Za nie przestrzeganie tego zakazu, groziło wydalenie ze szkoły i wyrok przed Wizengamotem. Chciał dokonać wiele zmian dotyczących Dziurawego Kotła. Wygłosił siedem przemówień przed Wizengamotem dotyczących głównie wejścia do lokalu przez Charing Cross Road. Ostatecznie musiano użyć kilka klątw Imperius na mugolach, aby nie odkryli magicznego świata. Po tych zdarzeniach jego sekretarz wręczył mu notatkę opisującą wydarzenia, które Spavin chciał, aby zostały spełnione. Faris Spavin był również znany z wprowadzenia kilku reform do Quidditcha. Wraz z Departamentem Magicznych Gier i Sportów wprowadził zakaz stosowania faulu ogłupienia podczas gry w Quidditcha. Zakaz ten wywołał niezadowolenie graczy, jak i kibiców. W tym czasie odbywało się wiele ataków na Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów, a sam minister był nazywany marionetką. Wziął udział w pogrzebie królowej Wiktorii Hanowerskiej, na który założył czapkę admirała. Niedługo po pogrzebie Wizengamot delikatnie zasugerował Spavinowi ustąpienia z stanowiska Ministra Magii. Ostatecznie opuścił urząd w 1903 roku, w wieku 147 lat. Był najdłużej sprawującym władzę Ministrem Magii. XX wiek Venusia Crickerly Venusia Crickerly była dzwudziestym pierwszym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1903-1912. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Była dobrym ministrem. Zanim została Ministrem Magii pracowała jako jeden z aurorów w Biurze Aurorów. Była drugim aurorem powołanym na stanowisko ministra. Była lubiana i uważana za kompetentną osobę na tą funkcję. Gdy jej pierwsza kadencja dobiegła końca została wybrana na kolejną, jednak pod jej koniec zginęła w dziwacznym wypadku w ogrodzie powiązanym z mandragorami. Archer Evermonde Archer Evermonde był dwudziestym drugim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1912-1923. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Kierował ministerstwem podczas I wojny światowej. Podczas pierwszej wojny światowej ustanowił nowy przepis, który zabraniał czarownicom i czarodziejom mieszania się w sprawy mugoli z obawy, że ewentualna współpraca obu stron doprowadzi do naruszenia Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. Tysiące obywateli potępiło zachowanie Evermonde'a i, mimo odgórnego zakazu, pomagało mugolom. Za zatwierdzenie tego przepisu minister Evermonde został publiczne potępiony przez członka Wizengamotu Henry'ego Pottera, co spowodowało drobne zamieszania pod koniec jego kadencji. Z powodu niekompetencji nie został wybrany na kolejną kadencję. Lorcan McLaird Lorcan McLaird był dwudziestym trzecim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1923-1925. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Był utalentowanym, ale małomównym ministrem. Jako małomówny czarodziej preferował komunikować się przy użyciu monosylab i wydmuchach dymu, które wywoływał z końca różdżki. Pod dwóch latach kierowania ministerstwem został zmuszony do ustąpienia, z powodu całkowicie irytującej ekscentryczności. Hector Fawley Hector Fawley był dwudziestym czwartym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1925-1939. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Kierował ministerstwem podczas rewolucji Gellerta Grindelwalda. Minister Fawley został wybrany jako całkowite przeciwieństwo swojego poprzednika Lorcana McLairda. Fawley był żywiołowy i krzykliwy. Jego kadencja zbiegła się w czasie z początkiem rewolucji „Dla większego dobra” Gellerta Grindelwalda. Fawley nie wziął na poważnie zagrożenia dla społeczności świata czarodziejów ze strony Grindelwalda, dlatego w 1939r. bezskutecznie ubiegał się o reelekcję. Leonard Spencer-Moon Leonard Spencer-Moon był dwudziestym piątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1939-1948. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Za jego kadencji rozpoczął się globalny konflikt czarodziejów, który efektownie starał się złagodzić. Leonard Spencer−Moon rósł w rangę w Ministerstwie Magii zaczynając jako chłopiec podający herbatę w Departamencie Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Okazał się solidnym Ministrem, nadzorował okres wielkiego międzynarodowego konfliktu zarówno w świecie czarodziejskim (globalna wojna czarodziejów), jak i mugolskim (II wojna światowa). Był także znany z utrzymywania dobrych stosunków z Winstonem Churchillem, premierem Mugoli. W 1948 roku bezskutecznie ubiegał się o reelekcję. Wilhelmina Tuft Wilhelmina Tuft była dwudziestym szóstym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1948-1959. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Była sympatycznym ministrem, a jej kadencja przebiegła wspaniałomyślnie. Tuft była wesołą czarownicą, która pełniła funkcje ministra w czasie pokoju, a jej kadencja była pomyślna i udana. Podczas drugiej kadencji, w 1959 roku zmarła w swoim biurze na alergię wywołaną przez cukierki o smaku raptuśnika. Następcą został jej syn Ignatius Tuft. Ignacy Tuft Ignacy Tuft był dwudziestym siódmym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1948-1962. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Rozpoczął wprowadzanie kontrowersyjnego program ochrony świata magii. Został wybrany ministrem po śmierci swojej matki, Wilhelminy Tuft. Obiecał wszczęcia niebezpiecznego i kontrowersyjnego programu, jakim było hodowanie i udamawianie dementorów. Nie kończąć swojej kadencji został wydalony z Ministerstwa Magii. Zastąpił go Nobby Leach. Nobby Leach Nobby Leach był dwudziestym ósmym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1962-1968. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Był pierwszym mugolakiem, który został Ministrem Magii. Wybranie go na Ministra Magii wywołało niemałe zamieszanie. Wielu pracowników uznających wyższość czarodziejów czystej krwi zrezygnowało ze stanowisk, bo nie chcieli pracować dla mugolaka. Spekulowano, że minister Leach ingerował w wyniki World Cup 1966 w Anglii, jednak sam Minister temu zaprzeczał. Odszedł z powodu zachorowania na nieznaną do tej pory chorobę, co spowodowało pojawieniem się wielu teorii spiskowych na temat Nobby'ego. Eugenia Jenkins Eugenia Jenkins była dwudziestym dziewiątym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1968-1975. Rządziła jedną, pełną kadencję. Była zamieszana w konflikt między czarodziejami, a charłakami. Pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych XX wieku zajmowała się głównie zamieszkami czarodziejów czystej krwi z charłakami. Do zamieszek dochodziło często podczas Marszu Praw Charłaków. Czarodzieje uważali, że nie jest w stanie walczyć przeciwko Voldemortowi i przygotować do tego Ministerstwa. Eugenia została usunięta z urzędu ze względu na znaczący wzrost sił Lorda Voldemorta. Harold Minchum Harold Minchum był trzydziestym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1975-1980. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Został wybrany w czasie kryzysu świata czarodziejów, związanego z rosnącym w siłę Lordem Voldemortem. Świat czarodziejów wierzył, że minister Minchum będzie dobrym ministrem w okresie walki. Jednak jego jedyną metodą obrony okazało się umieszczenie większej ilości dementorów wokół Azkabanu, co ostatecznie nie powstrzymało Voldemorta. Z tego powodu przed zakończeniem kadencji został usunięty z urzędu. Milicenta Bagnold Milicenta Bagnold była trzydziestym pierwszym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1980-1990. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Była odpowiedzialna za porządek i uspokojenie społeczności po upadku Lorda Voldemorta. Milicenta musiała się tłumaczyć z licznych naruszeń Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, które zostały złamane 31 października 1981, kiedy to Lily i James Potterowie zostali zamordowani przez Lorda Voldemorta. Wypowiedziała ona potem słynne słowa, uznawane obecnie za nietaktowne: "Zapewniam nam niezbywalne prawo do zabawy". W 1990 roku przeszła na zasłużoną emeryturę. Korneliusz Knot thumb|left|122px|Korneliusz KnotKorneliusz Knot był trzydziestym drugim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1990-1996. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Podczas swojego panowania zajmował się błahymi sprawami, nie skupiając się na konkretach. Zanim został ministrem pracował jako zastępca dyrektora w Departamencie Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Był świadkiem upadku Lorda Voldermorta. W 1990 roku, po odejściu Milicenty Bagnold awansował i został ministrem. Na bieżąco spotykał się z premierem mugoli. Nie chciał uwierzyć w powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Nakładał naciski na Proroka Codziennego. Myślał, że Dumbledore chce zająć jego miejsce. Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, na własne oczy zobaczył Voldemorta i był zmuszony przyznać prawdę Albusowi i Harry'emu. Po ucieczce Czarnego Pana, skrzat domowy i goblin prowadzili osłupiałego Korneliusz Knota. Minister był zdziwiony, że Voldemortowi udało się dostać do Ministerstwa Magii. W krótkim oświadczeniu, Minister Magii potwierdził, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił do kraju i znów działa. Knot był wyraźnie zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Z przykrością oznajmił również o masowym buncie dementorów Azkabanu. Apelował wszystkich czarodziejów o czujność. Społeczność Czarodziejów nie była zadowolona i domagała się jego dymisji. On sam 2 lipca 1996 roku odszedł z urzędu. Jego następcą został Rufus Scrimgeour, który zaproponował Knotowi, aby został jego doradcą. Rufus Scrimgeour thumb|left|144px|Rufus Scrimgeour Rufus Scrimgeour był trzydziestym trzecim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1996-1997. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Został wybrany ministrem na kryzysowe czasy Świata Czarodziejów. Po odejściu Knota został wybranym nowym Ministrem Magii. Swoją władzę rozpoczął od przemówienia, które miało umocnić na duchu cały Świat Czarodziejski. Następnie udał się do Premiera Mugoli, gdzie przedstawił mu trudną sytuację w magicznym społeczeństwie. Jego współpracownicy zajmowali się teraz głównie wyłapywaniem śmierciożerców oraz czarodziejów pod klątwą Imperius. Podobnie jak poprzednik wysyłał aurorów, aby szpiegowali Albusa Dumbledore'a. Sam często się z nim spotykał i prosił o rady. Chciał zmusić Harry'ego Pottera, aby pomógł Ministerstwu Magii w odbudowie i pokazaniu jego siły. Wziął udział w pogrzebie dyrektora Hogwartu, nie czując się odpowiedzialnym za jego śmierć. W lipcu 1997 roku udał się na ślub Billa i Fleur, gdzie wręczył Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie przedmioty zapisane im przez Dumbledore'a. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co dyrektor chciał im przez to przekazać. 1 sierpnia 1997 roku Scrimgeour został schwytany i torturowany przez Lorda Voldemorta, w celu zdobycia informacji, gdzie ukrywa się Harry Potter. Ten jednak wykazał się odwagą i nie zdradził tej informacji, za co został zabity. Pius Thicknesse thumb|left|122px|Pius Thicknesse Pius Thicknesse był trzydziestym czwartym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1997-1998. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Podczas sprawowania urzędu ministra był pod klątwą Imperius. W lecie 1997 roku w ramach planu przejęcia Ministerstwa przez Voldemorta, Yaxley rzucił Klątwę Imperius na Piusa Thicknesse. Thicknesse pod klątwą imperius robił wszystko, aby pomóc Voldemortowi przejąć Ministerstwo Magii oraz aby Minister Rufus Scrimgeour upadł. Prorok Codzienny został odprowadzony od prawdy. Świadczy o tym to, że zostało napisane w nim, że Rufus Scrimgeour zrezygnował, a Pius Thicknesse go zastępuje. Pius Thicknesse w rzeczywistości był tylko marionetką Lorda Voldemorta, który teraz mógł poszerzać swoją władzę poza Ministerstwem Magii. Voldemort, za pośrednictwem Thicknesse'a wprowadził nowy system w Ministerstwie, który był bardziej zgodny z ideologią śmierciożerców. Zastąpił Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa na posągi czarodzieja i czarownicy siedzących na tronie z mugoli, szlam i charłaków. Pius okazywał swoją nienawiść do mugoli oraz Zdrajców krwi, wyzywając ich od najgorszych. Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, Pius Thicknesse walczył u boku śmierciożerców i Lorda Voldemorta. Był wśród grupy zamaskowanych kapturem Śmierciożerców. Stoczył walkę z Percy Weasley'em. Jego kaptur zsunął się, gdy próbował uniknąć klątwy. Prawdopodobnie zginął w bitwie o Hogwart lub został odsunięty od władzy zaraz po śmierci Voldemorta. Kingsley Shacklebolt thumb|left|120px|Kingsley Shacklebolt Kingsley Shacklebolt był trzydziestym piątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1998 - ok.2019. Rządził trzy pełne kadencje. Zaraz po bitwie o Hogwart został powołany tymczasowym Ministrem Magii. Kilka tygodni później społeczność czarodziejów zdecydowała że ma nim zostać oficjalnie. Rozpoczął prace w ministerstwie niszcząc korupcję i dyskryminację. Zakazał wykorzystywania dementorów do pilnowania Azkabanu oraz zabronił używania ich do dręczenia przeciwników ministerstwa. Usunął z ministerstwa wszystkich nieodpowiednich ludzi i zastąpił ich w pełni wykwalifikowanymi urzędnikami. Harry'ego Pottera wyznaczył jako nowego szefa Biura Aurorów. Percy'ego Weasley'a mianował wysokiej rangi urzędnikiem. Naprawił świat czarodziejski po okresie terroru Voldemorta i śmierciożerców. Udało mu się całkowicie zrewolucjonizować Ministerstwo Magii, a przy pomocy Hermiony Granger minimalizować różnice między czarodziejami różnych statusów krwi. Cieszył się dużym zaufaniem, co świadczy o tym, że został wybrany Ministrem aż trzy razy. Po zakończeniu trzeciej kadencji przeszedł na emeryturę. XXI wiek Hermiona Weasley Hermiona Granger jest trzydziestym szóstym Ministrem Magii. Pierwszą kadencję rozpoczęła około 1919 roku. Oś czasu ImageSize = width:660 height:auto barincrement:13 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:150 left:25 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1707 till:2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:17 start:1707 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:PA value:purple id:EM value:blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1707 till:1718 color:PA text:"Ulick Gamp (1707-1718)" from:1718 till:1726 color:PA text:"Damocles Rowle (1718-1726)" from:1726 till:1733 color:PA text:"Perseus Parkinson (1726-1733)" from:1733 till:1747 color:PA text:"Eldritch Diggory (1733-1747)" from:1747 till:1752 color:PA text:"Albert Boot (1747-1752)" from:1752 till:1752 color:PA text:"Basil Flack (1752)" from:1752 till:1770 color:PA text:"Hesphaestus Gore (1752-1770)" from:1770 till:1781 color:PA text:"Maximilian Crowdy (1770-1781)" from:1781 till:1789 color:PA text:"Porteus Knatchbull (1781-1789)" from:1789 till:1798 color:PA text:"Unctuous Osbert (1789-1798)" from:1798 till:1811 color:PA text:"Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)" from:1811 till:1819 color:PA text:"Grogan Stump (1811-1819)" from:1819 till:1827 color:PA text:"Josephina Flint (1819-1827)" from:1827 till:1835 color:PA text:"Ottaline Gambol (1827-1835)" from:1835 till:1841 color:PA text:"Radolphus Lestrange (1835-1841)" from:1841 till:1849 color:PA text:"Hortensia Milliphutt (1841-1849)" from:1849 till:1855 color:PA text:"Evangeline Orpington (1849-1855)" from:1855 till:1858 color:PA text:"Priscilla Dupont (1855-1858)" from:1858 till:1865 color:PA text:"Dugald McPhail (1858-1865)" from:1865 till:1903 color:PA text:"Faris Spavin (1865-1903)" from:1903 till:1912 color:PA text:"Venusia Crickerly (1903-1912)" from:1912 till:1923 color:PA text:"Archer Evermonde (1912-1923)" from:1923 till:1925 color:PA text:"Lorcan McLaird (1923-1925)" from:1925 till:1939 color:PA text:"Hector Fawley (1925-1939)" from:1939 till:1948 color:PA text:"Leonard Spencer-Moon (1939-1948)" from:1948 till:1959 color:PA text:"Wilhelmina Tuft (1948-1959)" from:1959 till:1962 color:PA text:"Ignatius Tuft (1959-1962)" from:1962 till:1968 color:PA text:"Nobby Leach (1962-1968)" from:1968 till:1975 color:PA text:"Eugenia Jenkins (1968-1975)" from:1975 till:1980 color:PA text:"Harold Minchum (1975-1980)" from:1980 till:1990 color:PA text:"Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990)" from:1990 till:1996 color:PA text:"Cornelius Fudge (1990-1996)" from:1996 till:1997 color:PA text:"Rufus Scrimgeour (1996-1997)" from:1997 till:1998 color:PA text:"Pius Thicknesse (1997-1998)" from:1998 till:end color:PA text:"Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-)" Obowiązki Ministra Magii Spotkania z premierem mugoli Minister Magii jest zobowiązany podczas rozpoczęcia kadencji swojej lub premiera przedstawić się swojemu odpowiednikowi w świecie magii. Musi również informować premiera o sytuacjach awaryjnych w świecie magii, które mogą znacząco wpłynąć na życie mugoli. Ważne wizyty Ministra Magii są zapowiadanie przez obraz Ulicka Gumpa znajdującego się w gabinecie premiera. thumb|left|205px|Wydanie specjalne Proroka Codziennego Odznaczanie Orderem Merlina Minister Magii zasiada w kapitule Orderu Melina. Razem z komisją decyduje komu należy się odznaczenie. Może również wybrać klasę orderu, którym zostanie odznaczony dany czarodziej. Prorok Codzienny Minister Magii ma znaczący wpływ na artykuły zawarte w Proroku Codziennym. Może zasugerować, na jaki temat ma zostać napisany artykuł, a redaktorzy gazety go wydają. Ma również prawo wycofania z gazety artykułów krytykujących pracę ministerstwa oraz urzędników. thumb|262px|Obrady Wizengamotu Rozprawy Wizengamotu Minister Magii zastępuje Naczelnego Maga Wizengamotu w prowadzeniu rozpraw i wydawaniu wyroków Wizengamotu. Jest zarówno oskarżycielem, jak i czytającym pytania. Może zwoływać w każej chwili posiedzenia Wizengamotu. Zarządzanie Minister zarządza całym Ministerstwem Magii. To jemu podlegają wszystkie biura i departamenty w ministerstwie. Kontroluje pracę każdego z działów oraz odpowiada za pracę każdego z nich. Może w każdej chwili zwołać wszystkich szefów departamentów na spotkanie. Lista Ministrów Magii Porówanie wybranych ministrów i premierów Ciekawostki *Basil Flack był najkrócej panującym ministrem - panował zaledwie dwa miesiące. Najdłużej panował Faris Spavin - aż 38 lat, od 1865r. do 1903r. *Wszelkie decyzje podjęte przez Ministra Magii muszą zostać zatwierdzone przez większość członków Wizengamotu. *Albus Dumbledore był trzykrotnie proponowany na stanowisko Ministra Magii, jednak za każdym razem odmówił. *Bartemiusz Crouch Sr po odejściu na emeryturę Milicenty Bagnold był uważany za najlepszego kandydata na nowego Ministra Magii. Sam również całe życie pracował na ten tytuł. Jednak jego marzenia przepadły, kiedy okazało się że syn jest związany z Lordem Voldemortem. en:Minister for Magic fr:Ministre de la Magie nl:Minister van Toverkunst de:Zaubereiminister es:Ministro de Magia fi:Taikaministeri it:Ministro della Magia no:Magiminister fi:Taikaministeri zh:魔法部部长 ru:Министр магии uk:Міністр магії * Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły